


O.. sa.. ka

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jihoon being the big spoon, M/M, Sleep, Soonhoon - Freeform, i cant tag, they cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: This take place at the night after Seventeen x Eating Show season 2





	O.. sa.. ka

"Hoshi hyung, you're not on this floor?" Seungkwan called to their main dancer who got out of the elevator alongside with half of their group members.

"I'm sleeping with Jihoon tonight." Soonyoung said, sending his roommate, Hansol, an apologetic smile.

Jihoon frowned at the news. "I haven't agreed to it, though." He said but Soonyoung just gave him his toothy grin before ushering the rest of the members up and going into the dorm.

"I think I'll go sleep with Seokmin tonight." Mingyu said after realizing the fact that he'll be sharing a room with the couple. God knows what will they do even though he's there; he'd rather not imagine.

Seokmin laughed and gave him the okay to come and crash in his room.

It was late, so they immediately get ready for bed. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung laid on Jihoon's bed once they've finished washing up.

Originally, the producer had planned on going back to the studio but now Soonyoung was there, he decided to cancel the plan and indulged his boyfriend.

"Is there something wrong?" Jihoon asked the dancer who's snuggled close to him.

"Nothing." Soonyoung said, eyes closed. "Just want to sleep with you tonight."

Jihoon raised his brow.  _ Really? Is that all? _

"You're not planning on doing anything funny, are you?" He asked, completely suspicious.

"Don't you mean anything sexy?" Soonyoung looked at him, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Soonyoung, if you dare to touch me, I'll kick you out. We're in the middle of promotion!"

Soonyoung laughed. "Relax, Hoonie. I'm not going to do anything." He said and closed his eyes. "I just want to sleep."

Jihoon looked at him weirdly.  _ Is that really all? Does Soonyoung really not have any other motives? _

"I can hear the gear in your heads turning. Just relax, Hoonie. No funny business, promise."

The smaller sighed in defeat, maybe he really just want to sleep together. But just as Jihoon about to close his eyes and drift to sleep, certain event came to his mind.

"Don't tell me.."

"What?"

"You're scared because of Seokmin's Osaka story, aren't you?"

"..."

Jihoon bursted out laughing. "Oh my god, Soonyoung!" 

"I'm not! Stop laughing!"

"I can't believe you! Oh god, I'm dying." The blonde continued laughing until he was breathless and Soonyoung is glaring at him.

But one look at his boyfriend and Jihoon was laughing again.

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung cried. "I'll just go and sleep with Jisoo hyung." The older one crawled out of the bed.

"Will you?" Jihoon asked just before Soonyoung touched the floor.

Pouting, Soonyoung answered with a no before going back to his position, only now his back was facing Jihoon.

The vocal team leader finally decided to hold in his laughter and laid beside him.

"I can't believe you're scared of that dumb story." He said while sneaking an arm around Soonyoung's waist.

"Shut up, the ending part got me, okay."

Jihoon chuckled and pressed his face against Soonyoung's hair. "I'll be the big spoon today, then. Nothing's going to come at you." 

The older hummed and put a hand on top of Jihoon's, stroking the back of his palm as he enjoyed being the little spoon as it is a very rare happening.

"Good night, Hoonie."

"Good night, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung smiled which soon dropped when he heard Jihoon whispered an 'O.. sa.. ka..' to his ears.

"JIHOON!"

That night, Soonyoung ended up migrating to Seokmin's room but Jihoon did come to coax him to come back to his room which the later agreed to after making Jihoon promise not to pull the same shit again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seokmin's story mare no sense but it did surprised me dndnd  
So i thought, why not  
And wrote this  
Enjoy


End file.
